


Yes, Tom - Chapter 11

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [11]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 11

Tom texted me as soon as he got back to the hotel to make sure I was awake, and then he called me just to say goodnight. I felt awful for getting so upset. After making my huge life-changing decision that I was going to be the strong one in our relationship, I fell apart at the first sign of trouble. At the first sign of pseudo-trouble, no less. I was disappointed in myself and grateful Tom did not freak out at my brattiness. But really, it was not easy. Knowing there were thousands of amazing, smart, beautiful women, willing to do _anything_ to be with him. I couldn't imagine how anyone wouldn't be bothered by it. I couldn't help it. No matter how many times Tom professed his love to me, there was a little cancer in my brain that kept reminding me. The one thing that reassured me was our sexual chemistry. There is no way he could fake that. And I knew he'd never felt this strong of a connection with anyone else. It made me feel better, but it could only temporarily alleviate my fears.

Alone in the hotel room, I ached for his touch. I thought the break would be nice, but having to lie in what had become our bed, by myself, was agony. I missed his voice, his taste, his touch. How his fingers would begin to twitch right before he fell asleep. The way he would curl up against me in the middle of the night. His scent was everywhere, especially on the empty pillow next to me. I just wanted to feel him close his hands around my wrists and hold me down. Shove one finger into me while I whimpered. Ignore my pleas. Fuck me senseless. It was beyond difficult not masturbating, but I did not. Instead, I rubbed aloe lotion under my rope harness and fell asleep, dreaming of Tom.

 

I needed to be to the set by 7, so Tom called me at 5 with a wake up call. "Good morning, darling…"

"Good morning, sweetheart…" I rolled over on my side, my face against his pillow. _His smell just makes me wet._ I stretched out, moving onto my stomach, imagining his fingers in my hair, tugging my head back, thrusting into me roughly. "I miss you so much, Tom. So much."

"I miss you too, Elizabeth. Were you a good girl last night?" The question had a little barely-there exhalation at the end. I knew immediately he was hard, rubbing his erection, his thumb and forefinger curved into a circle, sliding up and down along his rigid length. 

"Yes, sir…" My voice faltered a little as I pushed my hips into the bed, rubbing my pelvis gently against the mattress.

"It doesn't sound like you're being good now." I could hear it, that change in timbre, his voice now calm but cold. My clitoris throbbed the second his voice lowered. "Are you being a bad girl Elizabeth?" He exhaled audibly.

"No, sir, I…" The words caught in my throat and I made a tiny gasp, audibly exposing my arousal.

"Elizabeth."

I bit my lip, sucking on it briefly, attempting to hide my body's betrayal. "Not… technically…"

He was silent for a moment, and I held my breath, trying to gauge his reaction. "Tell me how badly you want to touch yourself."

"More than anything. Please Tom, please let me." Hearing him speak was all it took. Every time he said my name he claimed me. The way the 'l' would roll off his tongue, the breathy final syllable. He said my name as if it were a foreign delicacy, a one-word poem written in sex. I loved the way he made me feel powerless with so little effort. His insecurities would just disappear as he took complete control, his voice wrapping around me like a collar, as I submitted entirely to his every demand.

"Put the phone on speaker." I could tell he had switched his phone to speaker, too. I could hear the sounds… the faint sounds of lotion against skin, the movement of the sheets, the barely-there groans. "You make my cock so hard. Tell me what you wish I could do to you right now. If you do a very good job, I might forgive you. But you have to tell me everything."

"Please, Tom, I can barely stand it…" I waited for just a moment, but I quickly realized he would not relent, and so I continued. "Every inch of my body craves you. I'm so horny, Tom. My panties are soaked, my nipples are so hard. I wish you were here… holding me down by my wrists, forcing my hands above my head, my legs hooked over your shoulders…"

"Oh god, Elizabeth, mmmm…. yes, tell me," raspy, he trailed off, his breath hitching.

"Your cock inside my pussy, and I'm _so wet_ , as you pound me, harder, deeper. Tom, please… sir, _please_ …" I was writhing, his voice driving me wild, my brain unable to process anymore. So desperate.

"What else?" His breaths were labored as he directed me, but his voice showed such restraint. He had such an amazing ability to curb his own desires, to keep them just below the surface. It was incredibly hot. So powerful, so commanding. I just wanted him to dominate me in every way possible. And he did. He _owned_ me. "You know what I want. Do you want it too?"

"Yes, sir, I want to please you, I want…"

"Tell me."

"You pull out of me for a moment… then you spit on your cock, rubbing it around the head. Slowly you begin to push into my ass… very… slowly…" I whimpered. I did want it. More than anything.

"Tell me, Elizabeth, how do I fuck your ass? Tell me how you like it."

"You bury your cock inside me. Oh god, it's so big, I can barely take it. You pull back, then thrust into me roughly, your cock stretching me, my clit throbbing, please let me touch myself, god please Tom…"

"Do you like my cock in your ass, darling?"

 _Fuck._ I couldn't take it. Those words in that voice. _Darling._ God. "Yes, Tom. Yes, sir... please." 

"Tell. Me." He growled at me.

"I love your cock in my ass, Tom. I want you to fuck my ass so hard I can't think. Until I can't move. _Please._ " I was panting now, my body unable to keep still, rocking my hips against the bed, my face on his pillow, his scent permeating my senses.

"Uhh…" For a moment I thought he came, but then I heard him moving again, slower, and he settled the tremor in his voice, taking complete control back. "You're such a good girl, Elizabeth. You beg so well. Now you may touch yourself. Tell me… are you going to come for me darling?"

I slipped my finger in between my folds, so soft, so hot, then used it to caress my already-swollen clit. My body was almost there. I moved my finger faster, up and down, tensing my muscles, drawing my climax out forcefully. I didn't think I could talk any longer. "Yes… sir… Oh fuck Tom…" It grabbed me, at last, radiating out from my center in waves of electricity, my thighs vibrating, my insides clenched.

"Good girl, come for me sweetheart… Fuck…" I could hear him start to groan, and I did too, muffled by Tom's pillow. Then he didn't speak for a moment until I heard him whisper, "Elizabeth."

Relief washed over me. "Thank you, Tom. I love you so much. I miss you so much." The words sort of tumbled out all at once, and I began to cry softly, silently. I still felt guilty. And I was starting to realize that I could barely live without him. I was so accustomed already to having him there. I just felt… empty now when I was alone.

"I love you too darling. I can't wait to see you tonight. I'll try to be at the airport if I can, alright?"

"I know, honey, it's okay if you can't. I understand. Can you remember to email me the list?" I had asked Tom to email me a list of rules so that we could have a more 'official' set. I would then let him know which ones I wanted to discuss, and any I wanted to add.

"I will do it this morning. I also have something for you. It's a… well, it's a very special gift just for you." He sounded sheepish almost. Embarrassed.

"You bought me a present?"

"Yes. You sound shocked."

"Well, I just…" I _was_ shocked, to be honest. I hadn't really thought about our relationship like that. 

"Elizabeth, I love you more than anything. I wish you'd realize that." He quickly buried the hurt tone and moved back to more mundane conversation. "I ordered it last week, but the front desk didn't give it to me until yesterday before I left."

"What is it?" I couldn't imagine what it was. "Is it sexy?"

"No, it's not sexy. It is a surprise, though. If I can come to the airport I'll bring it with me. But you need to go get ready, are you packed yet?" 

"No… but it won't take long." I was dreading packing, for many reasons. 

"Don't forget we won't be going back there. Double check that we didn't miss anything."

"I know." I said it a little impatiently. It was so early for the nagging.

"Elizabeth…"

"I mean, yes, sir."

"And don't wear anything under your skirt. Understand? No stockings either. You can wear your long coat and you won't be cold."

"Yes, Tom." I knew he'd make it to the airport if he was worried about my panties. And that made me overjoyed.

"I love you. I'll text you later."

I couldn't think of what Tom had bought me, although if it wasn't sex-related, I was caught between excitement and worry. I got up to go shower and get ready for work.

 

I had an early but quick day on set. There were just a few things Chris needed to do before we left, then I went back to the hotel to get packed. It was bittersweet. I was excited to go to Iceland, but I also knew that once we were finished with the shoot, our relationship would be in a kind of limbo. I mean, once we got back to England, Tom would go back to his house and his career and his life, and I would do… what? I didn't know. I didn't have enough money to simply get an apartment in London. I didn't have another job. And what were my other options? Go back to the US? Move in with Tom? I was actively trying to avoid all of it. Dread. I had no clue where I was supposed to fit.

 

Chris and I left for the airport at around 4. Our flight left at 7 and we were scheduled to land in Reykjavik around 10. I couldn't wait to see Tom. I made sure he knew that Chris and I were flying together, because I didn't want there to be any issues at all. Chris and I were supposed to ride to the hotel together, but Tom said if he came to pick me up he'd bring a separate car. Before the flight I checked my laptop to read Tom's email.

 

_Elizabeth,_

_Darling, this is only a preliminary list. I'm sure I've forgotten a few things, so if you could help me remember any that I've missed, that would be brilliant. I don't think you will have any qualms about these particular rules, but if you do, we can discuss it when you arrive tonight. I agree to abide by the rules you've set for me thus far, in terms of your sexual limits and your personal privacy. If you have any other rules you'd like to discuss with me, please let me know. I love you so much, and I've missed you terribly. I can't wait to see you lying in front of me, immobilised, your body so fragile as I fuck you relentlessly, watching you lose yourself to me. You are my perfect girl. I can't believe how lucky I am that you are mine._

_Love,_

_Tom_

"All that is mine, lovely one,  
All that is mine, my dear,  
When you walk or rest,  
When you sing or sleep,  
When you suffer or dream,  
Always,  
When you are near or far,  
Always,  
You are mine, my lovely one,  
Always."

\- _Lovely One_ by Pablo Neruda

 

 

_Clothing- skirts or dresses only (not above the knee, but right at it is fine); lace or satin undergarments; stockings and suspenders not tights;_

_Hair and Nails- hair worn down, no dyeing, length kept past shoulders; nails kept short, manicured with clear or no polish_

_Makeup- the way you do your makeup is perfect already darling and I think you look fantastic_

_No perfume_

_(These are the difficult ones for you!)_

_Answer phone and texts when I call unless you are on set_

_No talking back_

_No cursing (except during sex)_

_Ask permission to go somewhere if I'm expecting you to be with me; if not, let me know_

_No rolling your eyes_

_No sarcastic remarks_

_No raising your voice to me_

_No being disrespectful (this may seem rather broad but you know what I mean)_

_No going on Tumblr or Twitter_

_No discussing our sex life (obviously I agree to abide by this one as well)_

_No masturbating without permission_

_No whining_

_No complaining_

_No pouting_

_From now on, I want you to refer to me as 'sir' when we we are in private. If I ask you to do something (whether it is sexual or not), you will answer, 'Yes, sir'. If we are in public or not alone, you may choose to instead say, 'Yes, Tom'._

 

One thing I decided that I wanted to add was that his decisions were final and I was not allowed to argue with him after that point. I had a bad habit of doing this, of pushing his buttons, trying to get him to change his mind, and I knew it really pissed him off. If it was a rule, maybe it would make it easier for me to quit doing it. I also hoped the Tumblr thing could be discussed. I knew it was because of what happened the night before, but I was still hopeful he'd re-consider. It was more than a little unfair that he could still go on Twitter if he wanted to, but I was not allowed. It was not as much of an issue anymore, though, really. I knew I would be okay if he said the rule needed to stay. I enjoyed ceding control. I wanted him to make the decisions, and I truly thrived on it. And the more power I gave him, the more he gave me back. 

The poem he sent was overwhelming. Tom had this power… he would find the most beautiful poetry, or the most beautiful song, or he'd say just the right thing… And I would feel absolutely incredible. Like for a second, the whole world revolved solely around me. And then other times he was like a little boy, constantly clamoring for attention, seeking reassurance and validation. It was difficult. Constantly stressful. But he made me feel alive. And I wanted nothing more than to be his. 

And I was. _His._


End file.
